des201_2018_gdn_week03fandomcom-20200213-history
DES201-2018, Week03: Progression Design, Charlie
Introduction In Disorderly, players are seperated into two main groups: the Orderly and the Patients. While members of a same faction usually share the same main goal, each individual will be randomly assigned their own mission or objectives, sometimes even conflicting with members of the same group, and even possibly conflicting with the main goal of the group as a whole. Knowing each player may have their own hidden agendas, cooperation whithin groups, especially for the Patients, will have to rely heavily on trust. As such, each player's progress is determined by successfull cooperation whithin a group, or successful abuse of other people's trust for selfish motivations. Rewards for each player depends on what type of goal they acheive. Upgrade System Upgrades are exclusive to the Director and the Orderlies. Since the Director's main goal is usually to keep the Patients in check for a certain number of rounds, progress is made simply by how long you can keep the Patients subdued until the end of the game. As such, if the Director is successful in maintaining the Institute without too many major incidents after one round, players will be rewarded with the ability to select upgrades for the facility through the Director's skill tree. Some upgrades will enhance or add to the Director's abilities. These include: * Security upgrades ** Better camera quality ** Additional cameras ** More powerful listening devices ** Motion detection activated alarms ** Night vision cameras * Orderly equipment upgrades ** More efficient "medication" ** Better clean up tools ** Armor ** Tazers ** Electric Keycards * Defensive upgrades ** Remotely activated timed door lockdowns ** Knock-out gas ** Sprinkler switch ** Vent duct control ** Turrets (Very hard to get) The upgrade system rewards Orderlies and the Director for efficient play, while also adding a sense of urgency for the Patients that want to escape as their opposition get stronger overtime, meaning that any sort of failure will hurt their chances in the long run. This gives incentive for sane Patients to try and plan escape as efficiently as possible, while other Patients who aren't as interested in escape may be more inclined to side with the Orderlies as they get more powerful. Patient Progress Patients will often have wildly different missions from one another. As a result, what each Patient will consider as progress may vary greatly. Escaping Naturally, the main goal for most Patients is to try and successfully escape the Institute. All sane patients are guaranteed to have this as their mission, with some slight variations such as a minimum number of people you want to help escape, ranging from 1 (caring only about oneself) to any number of Patients. However not all Patients will be interested in escaping, so players won't be able to expect guaranteed cooperation between one another. The tools required for Patients to escape will be placed in random locations in the map or some characters will be randomly given one of the tools at the start, regardless of whether or not the Patient holding it wants to escape. For maximum efficiency, multipe different tools should be used over the course of a game, so trading between patients and forming plans is crucial to working towards escape. As soon as one Patient escapes, the Institute will begin lockdown and the game will end sooner, so if a Patient wants to help as many people escape as he can, they'll have to plan things out very carefully before going for it. Obsessions Some of the actually insane patients might start out with more simple goals instead of wanting to escape. For them, missions can be anything from wanting to hoard as much trinkets as possible, to wanting to kill as many players as possible. If these goals can be completed, some Patients' goals will change once fufilled and will sometimes be given the new goal of escaping he Institute, so sane patients might find themselves needing to help others with their goals if they want to have any chance to cooperate with each other. However, players do have the ability to betray other people's trust solely for their own gains. Good Conduct Patients can decide to snitch or rat out other players to the Orderlies if it suits their own goals, as successful snitching could earn them rewards from the Orderlies that can cater to their specific missions, such as access to better kitchens where they can find more objects they need to collect. Generally, snitches are rewarded with better living conditions or even just nicer cosmetic items. Orderlies can even vote on releasing any Patient for good conduct if they trust the Patient enough, meaning some Patients can quickly win at the expense of others. Orderly Progress The main goal for Orderlies should be to keep Patients in check and carry out their routines every round without any incident. Generally, guards have the duty of preventing riots and making sure inmates stay where they belong, doctors and nurses have to give each patient their proper medication, ect... Since the Orderlies' main goal is to prevent Patient breakout or bad conduct, progress depends on how good a job they do. The Director can hand out better equipment and upgrades to the Orderlies, so players have incentive to follow orders and complete routines. However, Orderlies will also have their own missions, so progress depends on how far Orderlies can get with their goals before either the game ends, or, if their mission goes against the Director's rules, when they get caught by the Director.